


The End of The Tale

by North_Light36



Series: After The Blight [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North_Light36/pseuds/North_Light36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric didn't tell the Seeker all of Hawke's story. Some things should stay between only those who were there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of The Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dragon Age. I'm just playing in the toybox.

Varric closed his eyes as he sank back into his chair in his familiar room at the Hanged Man and stroked his crossbow. “Well Bianca, it seems our dear Seeker believed my story,” he muttered to the weapon. “No reason not to, I suppose. For once I was telling the truth.” He laughed softly. “I guess we were just lucky she didn't push for anything more about what happened after the gallows.”

He opened his eyes and stared moodily at the fire. “I hate leaving a tale unfinished though. So I guess you'll just have to listen to the end again, Bianca baby. After all, you're the only one I can tell the whole story too, aren't you?”

He stroked the wood of the bow in silence for a long moment before beginning...

***

I told the truth when I said all of us except Fenris left Hawke's side in the end. Sebastian had never been close to us, really, it was no surprise when Choir-boy returned to Starkhaven to do what he could for the Chantry there. And Aveline, well, she had her duty to the guards and her husband to think of, didn't she? Even Hawke told her to think of them over her.

Merrill was next, though she was the one Hawke objected to her leaving. But then, Daisy never could give up on that damn mirror. I can only pray to the Marker that it didn't destroy her, for no one's heard of her since.

Isabela... I don't think Hawke ever quite recovered from that betrayal, any more then she got over Anders' treachery. Two friends betraying you in three years? Yeah, not much of a surprise that Hawke refused to ever speak of them again. But I had my sources keep an eye on Isabela, just in case. Last they heard, she returned the relic, was forgiven over the slave incident and is back to sailing the high seas. With a little luck, she'll drown in the next shipwreck.

Bethany... Well, Sunshine and I were the last to leave Hawke. Or did she leave us? Sometimes I find it hard to tell... It's a good thing the Seeker never questioned why Zevran reappeared at that last battle. Would have raised too many questions and really, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Got too caught up in the story, forgot to censor myself. But no harm done, really. She didn't bring it up, so she doesn't know the role he and the Warden played in Hawke's disappearance...

Acqua couldn't keep herself from a nervous glance around as she, Bethany and Varric stepped onto the dark docks. Zevran was already there, sitting on a crate and watching the trio with amusement in his golden eyes.

“Relax Champion,” he laughed. “You can lower the hood of your cloak. You must be baking to death on such a warm night and I already drove off all unwelcome eyes. You are not the only one who doesn't wish to be seen, after all.”

“Don't call me that,” Acqua snapped, but she lowered the hood hiding her face. “Maker, if I never hear that damn title again it'll be too soon.”

“I can sympathise.” Everyone but Zevran jumped at the unexpected voice as it's owner stepped out into the light from the shadows where her dark skin, hair and armour had camouflaged her. “I've the same feeling about being called 'Hero' myself,” Echo continued. “One would think we had no names of our own.”

Call it understanding, call it the work of the Maker or just shared misery, but there was an instant bond between those two, Bianca. That moment on the docks was the first time I'd seen real life in Hawke since that final face-down with the templars. Something about that whole mess broke her, I think, and that meeting with the Warden, the Hero of Ferelden, that started to put her back together.  
And she was starting to fix something in the Hero in return. Two lost souls in search of hope? Perhaps...

“Warden-Commander,” Bethany breathed, her eyes widening as she bowed to the city elf. “I didn't expect-”

“Of course you didn't,” Echo replied. “Relax, I'm not about to drag you back to the rest of the wardens in chains. Serving isn't a prison and this isn't a Blight, after all. The choice is yours. I, however, wish to speak to your sister.” She turned emerald eyes onto Acqua and nodded quietly to herself. “Well... Let me start by offering my apologies for Anders. Had I seen that his situation had gotten so out of hand...” She shook her head in genuine regret. “Well, I'm sorry in any case.”

“I don't wish to speak of him,” Acqua hissed, scowling at the thought of the dead mage.

“And we will say no more on the subject,” Echo agreed softly, soothing the young human. “There are more important things to speak of, such as your situation. Zevran and I, I admit, have been keeping an eye on you over the last year or two. You did a fine thing in protecting the mages, frankly, but you must have realised by now what it will cost you...”

“I spent ten years making a home here,” Acqua muttered bitterly. “And it's gone. Those who don't hate me and want to arrest me, fear me instead. Everything I worked for, all lost to a mad woman and my own compassion.”

“In times of crisis, the people love a hero,” Echo sighed softly. “In peace though, they prefer a dead legend.” She put a hand on Acqua's shoulder. “You're a brave woman, Acqua Hawke, but you'll find no more peace here then I have found in Ferelden. But the Free Marches and Ferelden are not the end of the world...”

Acqua paused, looking out over the water and at the small ship tied to the docks. “Are you... suggesting I leave?” she asked. “Just walk away from all this?”

“You and Fenris, Zevran and I,” Echo agreed. “You deserve your own peace, I think. Come with us, start over one last time.”

The tone of that question... Sunshine and I knew right away what Hawke's choice would be, even if she had to think about it for a moment. Really, I think we all knew that only two of us would walk away from the docks that night even before we got there...

***

Varric sighed, leaning back in his chair and watching the flames in silence. “It was for the best, I suspect. As she requested, I've not tried to find any of them. But rumours travel on the wind, don't they, Bianca? And Sunshine hears the occasional bit of Warden gossip...” He smiled and gave the crossbow another fond pat. “I think it's safe to say this story ends on a happy note, with Hawke and the Warden both having found their peace.”

His smile dimmed as he fingered the dagger hole in his pants, idly grateful he'd written such a thick book. “I just hope the Seeker doesn't ruin things for them...”


End file.
